Sucked into Danny Phantom
by WonderWomanXD
Summary: Aspen get sucked into her favorite show Danny Phantom. What happens when she meets Danny Fenton and his friends? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. So this is my new fan-fic Sucked into Danny Phantom. Yep one where a character gets sucked into the show. It's been done but I don't care I like it anyway! So enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! AKA REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: WonderWomanXD doesn't even own Danny Phantom on DVD. Yeah I stole that idea too I'm not very original.**

**Chapter 1**

**Aspen POV**

I was watching my favorite episode of my favorite show, Kindred Spirits from Danny Phantom. I loved this episode because it was the first story with Danielle. Danny had just found Dani in his room when I heard my mom rushing around in the other room.

"I'm going to town, be back in a few hours," I heard my mom shout.

"Ok bye," I replied not even looking up from the TV. Twenty minutes later the episode ended and I was shaken from my trance.

"I love that episode," I said out loud to no one. I jumped up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I felt uneasy all of a sudden and just as I was about to turn around something struck me. The last thing I saw was someone I thought was only fictional.

~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~

Danny POV

Sam, Tuck, and I were all hanging out in our regular booth at the Nasty Burger. I was about to finish off my burger when my ghost sense went off. "Can't I finish one meal!" I grumbled. Jumping up I ran out with Tucker and Sam following. Running behind a conveniently placed tree I transformed into my alter ego Danny Phantom. I flew up scanning the area for the ghost that tripped my sense. Looking around I saw nothing so I flew around the block but still found nothing. Back in front of the Nasty Burger I drifted to the ground and looked at Sam and Tucker.

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't find anyone," I said confused.

"Maybe it was just some stray ectoplasm," Tuck suggested.

"Let's hope so," I said still suspicious. I looked around one more time before changing into my human half. We were about to head back inside when I saw something.

"Sam look," I pointed.

"What?" she asked.

"Over there by the trash cans," I said. "It looks like someone is sleeping."

"Let's check it out," she decided. We ran over to the trash cans and found a girl! This girl had shoulder length brown with the tips died red. She had on gray skinny jeans and a shirt that had white masks on it, like a dance group maybe.

"Wow, Danny. She's unconscious," Sam said worried.

I bent down and looked the girl over she had no marks and looked fine… except of course she was unconscious. I put my hand to her neck and sighed with relief when I found a pulse.

"What do you want to do dude?" Tuck asked.

"We should take her to my house my parents will know what to do," I said calmly. I was about to pick her up when she started to wake. Sitting up she looked around and asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

"Well only you can answer the first question, but I can tell you where you are. You're in Amity Park," I told her. She jumped and stared at me. The words that came out of her mouth next scared me more then fighting Skulker.

"Dude you're Danny Phantom!"

**A.N So that's chapter numbero uno! I feel like a boss when I mix two languages in one sentence! So review and favorite! Hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Here's chapter 2 :P Please favorite and review!

Chapter 2

Aspen POV

"What happened? Where am I?" I said as I woke up. I couldn't see anything familiar, it looked like I was in front of a restaurant.

"Well only you can answer the first question, but I can tell you where you are. You're in Amity Park," said a voice making me jump.

"Dude you're Danny Phantom!" I said without thinking.

"Uh w-what? No I'm Danny Fenton not Phantom," he stuttered with wide eyes.

"Look I know you're half-ghost," I told him.

"Oh.. Wait your not with that fruitloop are you?" Danny asked suspicious.

"What? Oh Vlad? No I'm not with the fruitloop."

"So how did you get here?" Tucker asked.

"And how do you know he's half ghost?" Sam said defensively.

"It's a long story and I'd rather not tell it sitting on a sidewalk," I said.

"Oh yeah we should go to my house," Danny said. I stood up and we started walking with Danny in front and Sam and Tucker behind me. I couldn't believe this was happening, when I was little all I wanted was to be in this show. How was I going to explain everything to them? I feel they wouldn't believe me if I told them there was a cartoon about them. I sighed wondering what I was going to do. After a while I was pulled out of my thoughts when I ran into the Danny.

"Were here," he informed me.

"I know," I said looking up at Fenton Works. I got some strange looks so I added, "Long story."

"Then lets get inside," Sam said. I followed them into the living room and sat down across from them.

"So how do you know?" Danny questioned.

"Well, I don't know how to start," I said.

"Did you see me transform?" Danny asked.

_Yeah, in like every episode," _I thought. Then out loud I answered, "Well yeah but its not that simple."

"Just spit it out!" Tucker said.

"I'm from a different universe and in that universe there's a TV show about you and your powers," I said.

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked.

"No really!" I insisted "Look I have all the episode on my IPod!" I dug my IPod out of my pocket and looked through my apps finding my movies and TV shows. I tapped on the first episode 'Mystery Meat' and showed them.

**Danny POV**

I couldn't believe this! There was a show about me! About me! The loser of Casper High has his own show! Sam, Tucker, and I watched as I fought against Lunch Lady. When the episode was over we looked at Aspen.

"Can we watch more?" I asked her.

"Sure I guess, but can I ask you one question?" she asked "You don't have to answer it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Who knows your secret?" she said quietly.

"Well obviously Sam and Tuck. Also Jazz, Vlad, Danielle, and all the other ghosts." I answered.

"So the Disasteroid hasn't happened." She said to her self.

"What's the Disasteroid and what does it have to do with my secret?" I asked slightly panicked.

"Well, in the last episode you beat Vlad and he gets mad blowing up his space center, sending a asteroid made out of ecto-ranium hurtling towards Earth," she told me.

"Still not seeing how this connected to his secret," Sam said.

"Well, Vlad reveals himself telling the world he will make the asteroid intangible, but that he would only do it if they agreed to make him ruler of the world and give him 500 billion dollars. When he made it to space he found because of the ecto-ranium he couldn't even touch the asteroid. During all of this Danny takes away his powers thinking Amity Park doesn't need him anymore, because of the Masters Blasters." Aspen told us.

"Masters Blaster? Vlad's doing?" I asked.

"Yes, but when you go into the Ghost Zone, Skulked and about 100 other ghost attack you resulting in you getting your powers back," she told us,

"After Vlad fails Danny has an idea to turn the whole earth intangible-"

"But that would take the power of hundreds ghosts!" Tucker exclaimed.

"And that's exactly what you do. At a press conference at Town Hall, Danny announces his plan, which is to wrap the Earth in metal tubes connecting to a central hub, capture hundreds of ghosts from the Ghost Zone, and use the ghosts' energy to turn the entire Earth intangible. At first, Danny is met with silence, until Jack and Maddie get applause going, and the people start to cheer. With the help of everyone around the world, Danny's friends complete their parts of the plan." Aspen explained.

"Danny is close to catching all the ghosts needed when Skulker and all his old enemies appear and attack, but before they finish him, Danny convinces them to listen long enough for him to explain. Back in Antarctica, Danny's ship appears and crashes into a mountain. As everyone fears the worst, Jazz tells her parents who Danny really is. Just then, Danny flies out of the Ghost Zone followed by all of the ghosts, who charge the hub and turn the Earth intangible. They are just barely able to hold it long enough for the asteroid to fly through. The crisis averted, the ghosts return to the Ghost Zone. Danny comes back. Confronting his parents, who now know of his ghost powers, Jazz tells him to reveal his identity to everyone, to which he agrees. The world celebrates and thanks Danny Phantom as a hero, building matching statues of Danny in the capital of every country, and in Amity Park. Tucker becomes the new Mayor of Amity Park," she finally finished.

"Wow, so that's it?" I asked

"I guess," she said simply.

**A.N. wow this was a long chapter at least for me. **** Please read and review!**


End file.
